Truth, Lies, and Family Ties
by beautiful-tomorrow
Summary: "You lied to me," She whispered with pure sadness in her voice, "Why?" His simple response; "Because I had to,"   Alexandra Lestrange knew she didn't fit in with her family. But she never knew how truthful that thought would be.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the beautiful characters from J.K Rowling's story 'Harry Potter'. Now, this story takes place in 6****th**** year—The Half Blood-Prince; before everything went haywire and crazy like in the 7****th****. I hope you enjoy the story.**

"_You lied to me. Why?" _

"_I had to,"_

**PROLOGUE.**

"It's time to go off to Hogwarts, darling." Her voice screeched through the halls. For some reason, even when she was merely talking, Bellatrix had a way of annoying people with her voice. Upstairs, a young girl with bright blue eyes and dark black hair sighed. "Coming, mother." Her slender arm was lifted, wand in hand—with a simple flick of it, her cart had disappeared to the living room, owl in it's cage and all.

Her footsteps were heard and her mother stood before her with a snarl, "Why did you have to get sorted into the wrong house?" She was supposed to be in Slytherin; like the rest of her family. However, Ravenclaw had become her home, "I happen not to mind, mother," the jet black haired girl pushed past her and reached the end of the stairs.

"Alexandra Tabitha Lestrange, please know who you are talking to before you take such a tone."

"Of course, mother. Forgive me."

Platform 9 ¾ - here she was again; for the 6th year in a row. "Another year…" She mumbled to herself. Bellatrix hadn't seen her off. After that little spat—she had no reason to, anyhow. Her back leaned against the cobbled structure; all her belongings were before her. Her eyes darted from down one side of the platform to the other; no familiar faces and to this—she shrugged it off, "Hm."

"Excuse me, do you mind if I stand by you?" Her neck whipped as fast as humanly possible, only to come face to face with the same color of blue eyes,

"Oh Harry!" The first bit of enthusiasm from her in days. "I… I missed you."

"I missed you more, I bet."

This caused her to scoff, "Blasphemy." She waved him off before grinning, "Are you over your little crush with Cho Chang?" Her eyes batted and she snickered.

Letting Mr. Potter live that down? Never. Now as the two stood together, she nibbled on her lower lip and sighed. How long could she keep it up? This friendship of hers—it was wrong… to the company she was forced to keep. It didn't seem right. She didn't…. belong. And she happened to catch onto this way beforehand.

"Quit thinking… the train's here." And before another word was muttered, she was off with her belongings. Her and Harry shared a glance before going their separate ways; which pained them so. Hermione never trusted Alexis in the first place, never liked her either. However, Alex saw why. She was smarter than her, Ron was goo-goo eyed over here in 4th year. To top it all off—she pulled a prank where a chocolate frog exploded in her face during Potions.

_Hermione held her head high, walking into the classroom and taking her seat next to then-nobody Lavender Brown. She looked down, seeing a chocolate frog and her eyes seemed to expand more than normal. _

_Across the room, Alex sat there, her eyes fully fixed on what was going on. Cho stared at her partner in disgust at the fact that she'd pull such a prank, "Get over it Chang." Her eyes rolled, obviously annoyed that the girl would even stare at her in such a way. It was a joke. Get. Over. It. _

_A yelp was sounded, chocolate all over the poor face of Miss Hermione Granger. "Ahh!" She began to sob. That's when Alex felt bad, and as she was gonna check on her._

"_See what you did?" Cho had to suddenly step in. And since Harry liked her, he took her side during the time. _

"_Give me a fucking break."_

That was not the best of times, and she did apologize. She never did that—and Granger should have appreciated that much, but no. She ended up being bitchy. Harry kept distance for the sake of his other friendships, which Alex completely understood. She kept her distance because of her family; now she was stuck with Malfoy in his cart, even though she was in Ravenclaw—her mother made Draco her 'bodyguard' and the two constantly bickered.

Entering, he scoffed immediately. He must want a fight this early in the day, "That's not the proper way to greet family."

"You're not my family." He'd always stated—with a large amount of serious in his eyes, even.

"Bite me." She rolled her eyes and sat off in the distance. As always each ride was going to be filled with Pansy wishing to kiss Draco; Crabbe and Goyle being the "The Stooges" (short one man, of course).

Then there was Blaise. His silent stares pissed her off. "Bug off, yeah?" She spit harsh words, and he'd snicker and avert his gaze. Every. Fucking. Time.

Why was she in this family again?


	2. Tackles, Punches and Wrackspurts

**CHAPTER 01.**

"We're he—" Abruptly cut off, it seems. "Don't tell that dimwit. Let her find out on her own."

She shuffled in her spot, a mumble here, and head tilt there. Draco stared at her and smirked, "We're leaving her here." Malfoy's posy rushed out and suddenly, Alex sprung up straight. A sense of worry came over her and she smacked her lips together—so unlady-like. "Wha-?" She looked around, still in the cart—but alone.

"That arse. I'm gonna kill 'em, I swear it."

Before the train could take off, Alex grabbed her belongings and rushed off of the train. She approached the gates and was faced with the half-goblin that she had so much trouble with in the past.

"Professor—" Alex reached out her hand; a gesture to stop him from speaking so she could explain herself, but he already started. "Explain your lateness, Miss Lestrange!" And this made her growl inwardly, "I was_ just_ getting there, sir. No one had awoken me once the train had arrived. My family member and passenger, Draco Malfoy is to blame for that." So quick to push that asshole under the bus. She hated his guts.

"It's not his duty to do so."

'_You fucking…..'_

"Yes sir. Of course, my apologies." And with that, the young Ravenclaw gathered herself mentally to enter school.

A few familiar faces passed her by, many waves—some just averted their gaze. With the last name being Lestrange, a few beings were quite terrified of her. It saddened her at times, because she wished her mother was such a… well… bitch. You win some; you lose some. Now her thoughts engulfed her and when she normally did this, she'd forget about her surroundings and that's when she became Miss Clumsy. A hand brush here, a shoulder brush there. After a few, someone spoke up and brought her out of it,

"Watch it, you twit." And then silence….

"ALEX!" And then a tackle. A grunt. A sigh. Then some speaking, "Hey, Z."

Zephyr Honeycutt. Slytherin. Short, burgundy colored hair; emerald green eyes—tanned skin. _Flawless. _

She happened to also be Alex's best friend; and one of her only. Her company was small, but the one she kept meant the world to her. Pushing her friend off, the black-haired female jumped up and brushed her arm off, "You were about to bite my head off, eh?" Her eye twitched, somewhat annoyed that Zephyr would even attempt to bark at her. Accident or not.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, you were all over the place. Like you had no sense. Hmph," By the look on the burgundy-colored girls face, she was about to ramble. The corner of her lips twitched, and her eyes were filled with all types of emotions. "I hate when you just zone out, you push n' shove all over the place. Pisses me off, it does."

Every word was ignored. Every last one; because Draco was spotted down the hall and her blood began to boil. "That… son of a…" Her whisper made Zephyr look at her as if she was stupid, "What? ME?" Her hand immediately came up, shoving into her friends face. "Later." And with that, she stormed over to that jackass that nearly made her miss the year. Draco spotted her out of the corner of his icy hues and he smirked, which only pissed her off even more. "Well, look who decided to show…" His voice trailed off ad before he knew it, he was on the floor, whimpering with his hand covering his nose, "Bitch!"

Alex snarled for a minute before pressing her knuckles to her lips and placing a kiss on them, "They never fail me." She spoke aloud to herself before glaring down at the asshole known as Draco. "I will make this year hell for you, believe that. I promise myself to make every waking moment for you miserable." Such anger filled her words. She meant ever last word of it.

"I'll just make yours worse." He thought that was a good comeback?

"You need to brush up on your comebacks, dear cousin."

"You're not my _fucking_ cousin." There was that look again. That look of seriousness laced with… sincerity. This only caused her to shut her mouth and not wish to say more. Her heart sank but she had no idea why. Her voice cracked in the slightest—she was somewhat vulnerable.

"I hate when you say that…" Alex's voice was low, almost incoherent. Draco stood up with his hand still on his nose, his other one laced with her jet black locks behind her head, pulling her into a hug. Her cheek pressed against his chest.

"Stop crying, damn it." He was weak for that, as sad as that sounds. He felt himself wanting to frown—but this girl did just punch him in the nose; and that shit still hurts.

"I don't get why you say that though, just to fuck with me?" Alex blinked a few times, her hands hanging at her own sides, she refused to hug him. Not this jerk.

"…Yeah, just to bother you." As soon as those words were said, the female pulled away and hit him, "I hate you."

He stood there, removing his hand from nose and staring to see if there was blood; which luckily… there wasn't. Draco sighed and used his other hand to ruffle his hair, "I hate me too."

Snape stepped out from the shadows—he was good for that. "Malfoy." The young teens body tensed up; a small shiver climbing up his spine. He sighed in agony, "Y-Yes, professor?" He kept his back to him, not wishing to face him for two reasons. One; his nose looked horrible, and two; he knew the main reason for it.

"Do not repeat those words to that girl, or else she will catch on."

"I… I know. My fault, I'll fix it. Just don't tell my parents." Draco bit down harshly on his lower lip, frightened indeed on the fact that his parents may figure it out.

"I won't. Just keep your mouth shut." He disappeared. He was good for that too.

_The next morning._

"Are you awake…?" A small groan escaped from the young girl who had her face stuffed into a pillow, "Not today. I beg of you," Her face turned, her other cheek feeling the cool, yet warm side of the fabric below.

"The Wrackspurts are all over your brain, Alexandra."

Her head shot up from the pillow and she blinked a few times, staring forward at the wall. "What?"

"I think I felt some… don't let them make your brain fuzzy." She sighed inwardly and laid back down, cuddling a stuffed green pillow that Harry had brought for her a year before, "Of course, Luna," She started off before yawning, "Never thaaaat…." And with that, she crashed all over again.

About 15 minutes passed by before she jumped out of bed and screamed, "Today is class! Why didn't you—"

"I figured not to bother you… I thought the Wrackspurts made you black out."

'_Oh god, this girl.'_

"I'm fine, Luna. But now I'm about to be late, thanks to you." Alex snapped and saw Luna's features fall, "Ah, on second thought… it's mine. I woke up late," Luna was too smart to fall for that though.

"I know you think it's my fault, I'm sorry."

Jeez, that girl could read people perfectly.

Now that Alex had thought about it, she never looked at her schedule. She never checked her classes—who she had them with. _Nothing. _

'_How idiotic of me. Don't start acting like Draco, sweetie.'_

Talking to herself was a habit; something better than belting it out to others. Her anger got the best of her quite often. Looking down, she tilted her head and sighed, "Potions… I thought I said I didn't want that this year? Charms. I can live with that. Study of Ancient—oh come on." She stopped but took a deep breath, she continued on, "Divination… _I hate him._"

To sum it up, the female would not be enjoying this year as much as she planned on.

As she stepped into the first class, which happened to be Potions, she spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry as well. The boys smiled at her, which made her eyes twinkle but Hermione just huffed and turned away, sticking her chin in the air. _'Okay, I deserve that, kind of.'_

"Glad you could join us, Miss…"

"Lestrange, sir. Alexandra Lestrange." She shuddered at her own name. And a groan was heard from the back of the crowd. Two groans in fact—Pansy and Draco.

"She's following you, Dra." She pouted, as if it were suppose to be a cute gesture. Her arms shrugged and she stood right in front of the young female; standing shoulder to shoulder with Lavender Brown.

"Ah, welcome then." The teacher spoke, a lump in his throat—most likely from her last name. She held her text book in hand and looked up, wishing he'd continue the lesson.

"Sir… please, I'm not my mother." Her bright blue hues rolled in irritation and he stammered, an apology flowing from his lips before continuing his lesson on Felix Felicis.

"Liquid luck. It makes you lucky!" Hermione belted out, and Alex shrugged, "_Figures_." Her whisper was heard by only the few around her, and Lavender being one of them, laughed. "Be quiet, blondie." She snarled.

The lesson began and Alex found herself next to Harry. Her eyes darted down to the book he had, with the writing all over the place. "Crush it, huh?" She elbowed him and nudged her head towards the book. Harry laughed nervously and nodded, "Just giving it a shot…" And of course, the young girl followed suit. "Hell, I'm following you then."

Draco glanced over, seeing that the two were too close for comfort; and he did not enjoy that.

'_That needs to change. Now.'_


End file.
